New Dawn
by T-Bag's Bitch
Summary: Barney and the rest of The Expendables have gotten a new mission. To capture the professional hacker Maria Jones. It seems like a walk in the park at first, but as Maria shows more of her talents and a certain Expendable and a certain hacker fall in love, things may be a lot more difficult than what they first thought...
1. Chapter 1

**This is my second story I'm currently writing, but hopefully I'll be able to regularly update!**

**Disclaimer-I don't own The Expendables or any of it's characters, but I do own Maria! So hands off!;)**

Prologue

I was always a smart girl. I had no choice but to be smart ever since I was 14. Sure I was academically smart, but I was smart where it _really _mattered. I was smart at surviving. If I wasn't I would surely be twelve feet under by now. At the age of 23 I had had _way _too many near death experiences for my taste. But oh well. One of my mottos is 'Life is a bitch, and then you die'. My other one was passed down to me from my late mother, 'Sometimes it takes the worst pain to bring the best change'. And so far, unfortunately that statement was very true.

Chapter One

MPOV

I sighed as the door was locked, leaving me once again in overwhelming darkness. I suppose it wasn't too bad, I mean, I could see in the dark perfectly. Just as well as I could see in light actually. It came in quite handy in some of my past sticky situations. You see, I have spent a lot of time in darkness throughout my life. So much time that my eyes eventually grew use to it and I could see in high definition. I had lot of other useful talents as well, such as; knife throwing, gun shooting and hand-to-hand combat. I was a steady hand at knife throwing, I hit target every time. My gun shooting was perfect, I could use just about every gun that didn't have a strong back fire and I could hit my target every time no matter what distance or whether I was moving. My hand-to-hand combat was good. I wasn't strong, I was actually quite a weakling, but I didn't let that stop me. I used my agility and flexibility to my advantage and that made up for my poor strength. I also made up for my shortness with my speed. I could handle myself against a group of normal men who didn't have much muscle and probably one man who had a lot of muscle, but if I was up against a group of weightlifters I was screwed. Why do I need to know all these dangerous talents you ask? Well that's because of my main talent. I'm a top class hacker. I can literally hack any computerised system in the world. And I made sure to boast about it to all my hacker friends, and that is the reason I needed to know how to protect myself. When I was 14 one of my hacker friends I had been talking to about my hacking talent told some Russians who decided they wanted me so I could be their hacker. Fortunately they never got me, but that wasn't because of me, no that was because Liam Jones, my dad stopped them before they could get me. Sadly it wasn't because he cared about me; it was because he needed my talents. You know your life's fucked up when you can say that you know without a doubt that your dad, your own flesh and blood, doesn't love you. It hadn't always been this way, when I was young loved and cared about like any normal dad, but when my mum got killed by some of his enemies he stopped caring about me. I was 14 at the time, and I was broken hearted when my dad would disappear for days on end, leaving me to fend for myself. Anyway, after the Russian incident my dad found out about my hacking talent, and started bringing some of his fellow CIA agent's home to access my talent. When they deemed me an incredibly precious asset I knew that more people like the Russians would try and get me, so I then started learning knives, guns and hand-to-hand combat because I knew I had to be able to protect myself.

Now I'm 23 and I still live with my dad, and he still doesn't care about me past my usefulness as a hacker. Thankfully I haven't been condemned to stay in this house and never see the outside world; no I can go out regularly but I'm under the threat of being hunted down if I don't come back. I know from past experiences that he lives up to the threat and even have scars on my body to show the punishments I was given – let's just say I have a lot of scars and my dad is _very _creative. I'm now fed up of my dad and his friends treating me like and ashtray, canvas and punch bag. So I made an escape plan, and this time I didn't plan on getting caught. So my plan is that I'll pretend to be going to one of the dance clubs I usually visit as I love dancing and I always take a couple of bags full of dance clothes when I go there. This time the bags won't be filled with dance clothes, no, they'll be filled with my basic computer equipment, money, fake ID's, credit cards, clothes and my favourite weapons. Then I'll be home free, well not completely. There'll still be people after me and my hacking skills, but I'll cross that bridge when I come to it.

I was practicing my knife throwing when I heard the front door downstairs slam open, most likely kicked off its hinges. I then heard gunfire downstairs, which was getting nearer to the stairs which led to my bedroom. Great, more people trying to get me. Well, I guess my escape plan will have to come a little bit earlier. Most of you are probably wondering why I don't check security camera's that I have. Well, the answer is simple – I don't have any. I mean what's the point in having them anyway, anyone smart that's trying to get me would just shoot them out and they would be useless. Sighing dramatically I grabbed my knife from the dart board it was stuck in and took the hairband I had in my hair and tied around my upper arm before slipping my knife through the knot there, keeping it in an easy reachable place for when I need it. I also grabbed my MK9 before leaving the room. The guards that were standing outside my room didn't have a chance to blink before I shot them dead. I quietly moved around the upper floor of the house searching for anymore guards. There was one hiding in the bathroom and as I pulled the trigger I realised I didn't have any bullets left. The guard smirked as I dropped the gun to the floor thinking I was giving up. I smirked as I pulled my knife from the knot on my upper arm and flung it at him, hitting him smack in the middle of the head. The gunfire downstairs stopped and I heard someone lightly running up the stairs. I quickly ran into my dad's bedroom and pretended to flinch as someone kicked the door open. There was a small Asian man standing in the doorway who was probably about 5"6 which is one inch taller than me. I put on a frightened face and curled my knees up to my chest, the man's face softened and he walked over and held out a hand.

"It's okay, I not hurt you," he said in broken English.

I accepted his hand and stood up with his help. He started walking to the door and beckoned me to follow him. I did but stopped halfway there which mad him stop and turn to look at me.

"What's your name?" I asked in a small voice.

"It's Yin," he replied.

I smirked before doing a backwards handspring, forcefully kicking him on the jaw, knocking him out. I paused to look at him as I walked out the room.

"Sweet dreams Yin," I said softly before shutting the door behind me.

I quickly walked downstairs to find 5 extremely tall, buff men blocking the exit. I'm sure my eyes widened to a comical size, but what other sane reaction would I have to people whose biceps were thicker than my thigh.

"Why does everything in my life have to be so hard?" I grumbled.

"You need to come with us," a tall blonde man said.

"Yeah, not going to happen," I retorted.

"Well, you've forced my hand," he said before swiftly hoisting me over his shoulder.

"Hey! Put me down now!" I shouted while pounding my fists on his back.

"No can do sweet pea," he answered indifferent to the fists pounding on his back.

He walked out the house with a British looking man following us. I was sat in the middle of the back of the car with the two men on either side of me. Great, there goes plan A – tuck and roll. I crossed my arms over my chest and looked out the window and over to the house to see a now awake Yin walking out the house. At this sight I cringed and started chewing on my lip, something I done when I was nervous.

"So you took down the midget man, huh?" the blonde man asked from beside me seeing where my gaze was directed.

"Yeah, why?" I asked.

"I'm just surprised," he answered.

"It's because I'm small isn't it?" I asked hotly.

"You and Yin would get along great," was all he said with a roll of his eyes.

I turned my attention back to the window and saw Yin, a tall muscular man with a goofy grin and a smaller man – who was still very tall – with a well-built body climbing in the black car that was parked next to the one I was in. Finally I saw the last person walk out the house, and I think I just might have drooled at the sight of him. He had dark brown hair, dark chocolate eyes and was just a little bit smaller than the blonde man who was the tallest of the group. He had _very _prominent muscles that made me drool a little bit more. I had just finished my assessment of him when he climbed in the driver's seat and started the car before driving out of the street.

BPOV

I and my fellow team mates were gearing up for our latest mission; our target was a 23 year old computer hacker called Maria Jones and we're to take her to a meeting point where Church will take her. We were supposed to kill anyone who got in our way, but the target was not to be harmed at all. If she was Church would have our heads. I took a look around the room and found everyone geared up and ready to go.

"Okay team, we're not taking the bikes today, instead we'll take the two cars Church has provided," I instructed.

"Why are we taking Church's cars?" Lee asked with a furrowed brow.

"The cars have tracking devices so Church will know where to meet us. Anyway, this is an easy mission. We can kill anyone in our way, but the target – Maria, is not, I repeat not, to be harmed," I ordered.

Everyone nodded and we all piled into the two cars and started the 20 minute drive to Chalmette.

It was 2.30 pm when we pulled up in front of the target's house. Before stepping out of the car we searched for security camera's but found none. That's strange; hackers are usually very paranoid and have security cameras all over the place. Turning around to look at Gunnar and Lee who were riding in the same car as me, I took the walkie-talkie off of Lee.

"Okay, there's no security camera's around, so just be careful in case it's a trap. But otherwise, stick to the plan," I ordered before jumping out the car and running over to the house.

Looking back at my team I tightened my grip on my gun before kicking the door off its hinges. Quickly stepping through the doorway I shot down the first guard that came through. Then a swarm of guards with machine guns came running in shooting at us. We ducked for cover and started taking the guards out one by one until there was none left. I ordered Yin to run upstairs to check for the target.

"Why me?" he asked.

"Because you're smaller," I replied.

He huffed before running up the stairs to look for the target. After a few minutes we heard a thump and then a beautiful woman came running down the stairs. She had long, golden blonde curly hair that came down to her waist and the most beautiful shining blue eyes I had ever seen. Her lips seemed to be in a permanent rosy pout and she had a flawless face. She stood at 5"5 but her legs were so damn long…I snapped my eyes back to her face as I heard her speak.

"Why does everything in my life have to be so hard?"

Her voice wasn't like bells, because let's be honest, no one's voice sounds like fucking bells! But her voice was smooth and light, just perfect in my opinion. I looked at her face again before realising she was the target! Oh man, and now I have to take her to Church! Luckily Gunnar stepped forward and told her she was coming with us and when she refused he acted like the typical Gunnar and just flung her over his shoulder like a caveman. So much for first impressions, huh?

"Someone go upstairs and check on Yin," I order as I watch Lee follow Gunnar and the protesting woman out the door.

Not even a minute later a scowling Yin came down the stairs followed by a laughing Hale.

"What you laughing at?" I asked.

"Yin here, got his ass handed to him by a girl," Hale teased.

"How was I supposed to know she go all evil and knock me out? I swear she look like frightened girl one minute, then evil mastermind next," he complained in his broken English.

Toll Road and I joined in with Hale and started laughing at poor Yin's expense. Finally we could stop laughing and leave the house after a few minutes. I picked the broken door up and set it haphazardly back in its place before going over to the car and speeding out of the street. I looked back in the rear-view mirror and saw the beautiful targets face staring back at me.

My only thought was, this is going to be a long car ride.

**One word. REVIEW?**


	2. AN IMPORTANT!

**Hello everyone!**

**I have some bad news unfortunately...So, tissues at the ready!**

* * *

**I am very sad to announce that New Dawn shall be put on hold *cringes*.**

**But don't worry! It will be getting updated as soon as I have my new schedule written out. You see I'm very busy with school at the moment, I've just chosen my subjects for 3rd year and I now realise that I have to keep my head down and study hard if I want to get a good job. So I'm going to be making myself a schedule, that way I can focus on my school work when important and I will still have time to be working on my stories that I'm very passionate about.**

**I shall hopefully be continuing this story no later than that middle of March, so check in around the 25th of March?**

* * *

**Bye everyone!**

**From T-Bag's Bitch xxx**


End file.
